Such masking strips and covers are known and widely in use. Standard materials include special papers or newsprint of approximately 50 g weight, but also folded plastic covers approximately 30 μm thick (approx. 30 g/m2), or “endless” films from a large roll (2 m wide) plus “2 in 1” systems which are folded polyethylene films combined with adhesive tape, and lastly also polyethylene-coated papers combined with adhesive tape.
The main requirements of such masking systems are:                Paint adhesion—after oven drying the paint must not fall from the masking material onto the fresh paint.        Waste—a low volume of waste is important, since the cost of disposal is determined accordingly.        Number of persons—Normally a car is worked on by only one painter. Therefore the masking should be easy for one person to apply.        Number of working steps—few and quick working steps are called for.        Material consumption: To apply the masking a temperature-appropriate masking tape is necessary. The consumption of masking material and adhesive tape is to be low.        
The masking strips and the like that are known heretofore satisfy such requirements to only a limited extent.
AdvantagesDisadvantagesPapersOptimum paint adhesionPaint strike-through,even when the paint appliedparticularly when paintin the marginal area isapplication is too thickthick.in the marginal area.Low costMasking must beprovided with adhesivetape after application.Masking not dispenseddirectly onto thevehicle. Thus, to someextent, too muchmaterial is consumed,since often too muchor too little paper isdispensed.Plastic coveringNo paint strike-through.Paint adhesion not theThe entire vehicle isbestcovered.Relatively greater costThe plastic masking canper square meter.easily be trimmed to exposeGreat materialthe area that is to beconsumption sincepainted.always only the entirearea can be masked.Masks usually havepaint on them, so thatin the masked statethe cars cannot bemoved about.Endless filmSee plastic coveringSee plastic covering(exception: materialconsumption sincepartial covering canalso be used).2-in-1 systems,No strike-through of paintOptimum result onlyfolded films within the case of films.when both productsmasking tapeNo paint strike-through,are used (i.e., paperand sufficient adhesion inin the edges and filmthe case ofon the wide surface)polyethylene-coated paper.Polyethylene coatedDispensed onto the vehicleBoth products arepaper with maskingmanuallyequipped with maskingtapenot muchtapeLittle waste withDue to the coatingpolyethylene film 10 μm(lamination) and thethickbleach (white), paperis not environmentallyfriendly and isexpensive.
It was the purpose of the invention to provide a remedy here, and especially to create a masking strip in which a cheap, absorbent paper can be used, especially one which is not coated, coated with polyethylene, for example, and which can therefore be disposed of more easily and in a more environmentally acceptable manner, but which at the same time has good adhesion for lacquer and the like (paint adhesion).
This purpose is accomplished with a masking tape as is characterized in the claims.
The invention thus combines the very good properties of papers as regards paint adhesion and the very good properties of films in regard to the prevention of paint strike-through, in a handy product.